


Экзотика

by Lapsa



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: что, если бы Памук ответил Томасу взаимностью?





	Экзотика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exotica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768243) by [Gigi_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair). 



> Бета перевода olyа11.

Томас никогда не представлял себя в подобной ситуации.

Конечно, он надеялся, что Кемаль Памук пойдёт на контакт. Таких красавцев Томас давно не встречал, к тому же Кемаль был иностранцем. С иностранцами Томас дел сроду не имел. Ему до смерти хотелось попробовать турка, чтобы понять, отличается ли тот от англичанина. Разумеется, Томас никогда бы никому в этом не признался (ну, он вообще ни в чём не признавался, но именно в этом не признался бы точно). Весь день страстные дикари из мужских гаремов танцевали в воображении Томаса, возбуждая его до такой степени, что мистер Карсон заметил, как у него покраснела шея, и обвинил Томаса в том, что он слонялся на улице под солнцем.

С того самого момента, как Томас привёл Памука в спальню для гостей, тот дал понять: ему нравятся флирт и двусмысленные намёки. Настолько нравятся, что Томас ускорил темп своего обычного обряда соблазнения. Когда Томас погладил Памука по щеке, тот улыбнулся. Когда Томас потянулся его поцеловать, Памук схватил Томаса за плечи и толкнул к стене с такой силой, что висящая на ней картина загрохотала.

— Любишь играть? — спросил Памук, поцеловав его грубо и жадно. У Томаса даже закружилась голова.

— Играть? — выдохнул Томас. Какой нелепый вопрос. Возможно, трудности перевода, подумал он. — Что вы имеете в виду? Карты?

Памук уставился на него — взгляд больших карих глаз встретился со взглядом Томаса. Памук смотрел не мигая, пока сердце Томаса не начало биться часто-часто. Затем коротко, резко рассмеялся и похлопал Томаса по плечу.

И вот так Томас оказался там, где он есть. Его запястья болезненно стягивал пояс, он метался по кровати и ждал распоряжений Памука. Видеть он его не мог: Памук завязал Томасу глаза мягким шёлковым шарфом. Завязал как следует — при всём желании Томас не мог снять шарф или даже подглядеть.

В какой-то мере Томас этого хотел. Такого опыта у него не имелось, Филипп подобного не предлагал. Самое необычное, что у них было, — когда Филипп, измученный шампанским и похотью, пробормотал: «Давай сделаем это на коврике». В итоге они так ничего и не сделали: коврик оказался слишком жёстким для колен Филиппа.

Ничего похожего у Томаса не было. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но не собирался показывать это Памуку, чтобы тот окончательно не ощутил себя хозяином положения. Было даже приятно лежать на плюшевом покрывале, будто рождественский гусь на блюде. Руки Томаса были связаны над головой, а кроме шарфа на глазах был ещё один во рту, и Томас ощущал языком мягкий и гладкий шёлк.

— Томас, как ты? — голос Памука неожиданно прозвучал совсем близко.

Томас стиснул зубы. Желудок скрутило крепче, чем узел на запястьях, но за нервозностью скрывалась похоть — достаточно сильная, чтобы поднять член Томаса, как штандарт.

— Вижу, что в порядке.

Рука Памука парила над пахом Томаса. Он её чувствовал, хотя и не видел. Но Памук не прикасался к нему. Вместо этого Томас ощутил, как что-то тонкое, почти острое скользнуло по его груди к животу.

Первый удар был лёгким, он пришёлся на весь живот. Томас вздрогнул, резко дёрнув связанными запястьями. Это тоже было больно. Но не только боль он чувствовал. Если в голове у него переплелись беспокойство и похоть, то тело испытывало и боль, и удовольствие. Ещё один лёгкий удар попал по бедру. Томас понял, что это стек. Его член дёрнулся.

— Сильнее? — спросил Памук.

Томас заколебался — лишь на секунду. И кивнул.

Памук снова ударил его, и снова, и снова — по животу, груди и ногам. После полудюжины ударов из члена Томаса начала сочиться влага. Ещё полдюжины — и он принялся задыхаться с шарфом во рту. Он был так близок к оргазму, что потребовалось всего несколько движений руки Памука, по-прежнему одетой в перчатку, чтобы Томас кончил. Кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Перед завязанными глазами вспыхнули звёзды.

— Мистер Памук, — промычал он.

— Конечно, дорогой, — пробормотал тот и тут же снял шарф. Томас заморгал: глазам стало больно после резкого перехода от темноты к свету. — А теперь моя очередь.

***

Следы от связывания были заметны даже на следующее утро, и манжетами их было не скрыть. Томас увидел, как мистер Карсон за завтраком уставился на его запястья, правда, никак не прокомментировал.

Когда Томас загрузил чемоданы мистера Памука и мистера Напье в автомобиль, лорд Грэнтем заметил:

— Какие неприятные отметины у тебя, Томас.

— Да, сэр. Боюсь, я обжёгся, когда помогал миссис Патмор.

Ложь прозвучала неправдоподобно, но лорд Грэнтем ничего не заподозрил.

— Вот почему мужчины должны держаться подальше от кухни, да? — он рассмеялся над собственной остротой и ушёл в дом.

Напье схватил Томаса за локоть, когда они спустились по лестнице.

— Как ты? — тихо спросил он.

Памук уже сидел в машине и, казалось, мечтал поскорее убраться отсюда. Одеваясь утром, он не смотрел на Томаса, а когда тот попытался его поцеловать, отпрянул. Это раздражало и смущало Томаса, но, подумав, он решил, что всё правильно. Лучше порвать сейчас, а не тянуть. Томасу не нужен ещё один Кроуборо. Повеселились — и будет. Всё к лучшему.

Томас решил не замечать тень разочарования, которая затаилась в глубине его души.

— Я в полном порядке, спасибо, сэр, — ответил Томас. Его голос прозвучал спокойно, хотя на щеках алел румянец.

— Только я знаю, как он может увлечься.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

— Если когда-нибудь захочешь чего-то более... романтичного, можешь прийти ко мне.

Томас совершил главный грех лакея: посмотрел гостю в глаза. Напье улыбнулся:

— Уверяю, я довольно скучный, но своё дело знаю.

Он мягко сжал локоть Томаса и ушёл.

Томас смотрел им вслед и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он глядел, как автомобиль уезжает, пока не подошёл мистер Карсон и не сказал:

— Томас, если тебе нечем заняться, не сомневайся, я найду для тебя дело.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Томас и закрыл входную дверь.


End file.
